Blind Blind Date
by Silith145
Summary: Lethe and Lyre both feel adventerous by signing up for a blindfolded blind date. Not realising they will get each other.
1. Chapter 1

Beorc and Laguz relations were strengthening every day. Though pretty useless for the laguz the mail-service had now been added the closest Gallian city to their routine. Laguz of course have nearly no need to send letters but they still receive commercial adds. Most of the time this means extra paper to toss out but one add has motivated some interest. Lethe had found on the doormat a paper of a company that arranges Blind Dates. Blind blind dates it's called. Now Laguz were very traditional in partnerships. A laguz must marry and mate with another laguz of the same kind and the other gender. So a female cat Laguz like Lethe had to settle for a Male cat Laguz. Having fought two wars across the whole continent Lethe had however discovered that she has no interest in men. Both her crushes had been girls, Beorc girls. She hadn't told anyone of course. Her mother would kill her. She checked the letter she had written again to see if all required things were mentioned.

Name: Lethe

Age: 89 (Cat-laguz)

City: Gallia Prime

Address: Saul Street 12

Interrests.

Gender: Female.

Age: 18-30 if Beorc and 70-130 for Laguz.

Extra specifications: The other girl has to be okay with a laguz partner. I'm fine with both a Beorc or Laguz partner.

After double checking she nodded and put the letter in the envelope and closed it. Lethe had no idea how long it would take to get an answer or how it all would play out but she felt really confident in her actions.

Lyre liked adventures unlike most Laguz who prefer to stick to traditions. Living together with her mother and twin sister life had been pretty boring since she came back from the war had been mind numbing dull. Her relationship hadn't been going well either. The cat laguz she had been dating already had plans for marriage, kids and moving in together. This all had been going too fast for Lyre who wanted to experience her freedom more and so she had broken up with him. When she found the add for Blind blind dates she was excited at the idea of not knowing your partner beforehand. She however realized it was a Beorc company and she didn't want to be paired up with a Beorc. When she saw the Extra Specifications section she figured she could state she wanted a laguz partner at all costs. She would probably get no answer when there are no Laguz partners available but not trying would be worse. Grabbing a paper and pencil she started to write her application.

Name: Lyre

Age: 89

City: Gallia Prime

Address: Saul Street 12

Interrests:

Gender: Any.

Age: 60 to 180.

Extra Specifications: I'm not confident or comfortable around Beorc so I would like aLaguz partner and Laguz only. For the rest I don't mind to get an adventurous partner of any gender or age.

With a smile Lyre licked the envelope and shut it. She wondered if she would get any reaction at all but no trials no gains.


	2. Chapter 2

Marron is a happy 176 year old cat-laguz, mother of 4 daughters. The oldest two had already left the house for a few years but the twins Lethe and Lyre still lived at home. It was a Friday morning as Beorc would call it. Laguz didn't name the days as it held no real value to them, just calling seasons and numbering the days within was enough. Around the northern edges of Gallia Prime the term Friday started to appear more often as it was the day mail arrived. Marron found the idea of mail to be a ridiculous one as it had only provided useless advertisal papers that could only be disposed off in a Beorc town. She was standing in front of the doorpost waiting for the mailman to tell him she would not need any more of the mail system and if he could from now skip their house. The man arrived around the same time as always with his large bag full of lettres.

The fear for laguz was something still fresh in the mind of most Beorc. Chucking lettres and folders in the mailbox was easy but right now one of those sub-humans was standing in front of the door. Donnal didn't like this shift and now knew why he was the 5th to be assigned on this place within half a year. Shaking he reached in his bag and hoped there was nothing for Saul Street 12 but soon he found two letters for that address.

"Hey human. I need to talk to you." the sharp voice of Marron called to the man. "It's about the mail."

"Here you go." Donnal handed over the two pink envelopes before he turned around and ran.

"Hey wait! I want you to stop delivering mail to this address!" She called out to him. Donnal didn't hear it. He just ran.

Still a bit confused by the man's extreme reaction Marron looked at the letters in her hand. They were pink and perfumed. Her Laguz nose certainly didn't appreciate the heavy smell on them. To her surprise they were not advertisement but letters specific assigned to her daughters,

Lethe

Saul Street 12

Gallia Prime

Lyre

Saul Street 12

Gallia Prime

Marron's curiosity was burning telling her to open them but they were for her daughters and not for her. Closing the door behind her she walked up the stairs to their rooms. Lyre's was the first in the hallway. She knocked on the door. When there was no answer she opened the door slowly to check inside. The lazy bum as she was, Lyre was still asleep even though the sun had risen a few hours earlier. Marron sneaked inside leaving the letter on the desk next to the bed and then silently exited the room again.

Next to Lyre's is Lethe's room. The twins used to share their room but after their older sisters moved out there was enough room to move into one for each. The door was open so Marron could walk in without knocking first. Lethe being the role model daughter was already up and working. She had to finish her report on the dull border patrols she had been assigned to lately. "Lethe, the Beorc mailman brought this pink envelope for you today." Marron said as she handed the letter over to Lethe. Lethe took the envelope and looked at it for a moment. It was pink and had a flowery perfume scent. "Thanks mom." She responded short dropping the envelope on the corner of her desk. "I'll check it out later." It wasn't the response Marron had hoped for but she shouldn't push her while she was working, after all Lethe always put work first. A bit disappointed Marron left Lethe alone in her room and went back downstairs.

As soon as Lethe heard the last footstep of her Mother going down the stairs she knew it was save to look. Hastily she grabbed the letter and turned it around. The return address confirmed it was from Blind Blind Dates. Quickly she ripped the envelope open and plucked the letter from inside. It hadn't been more then 2 weeks since she had send her letter and she was surprised she got an answer so soon.

Dear Lethe,

For the first time we've got a request from a laguz to make use of our services and we are glad you took the liberty to try us out. We've found a suitable girl within your age restrictions that wouldn't mind partnering up with a Laguz.

We've made arrangements for your date at Guilliverlane 14, West entrance, on the 16th of September at 21:00.

We hope you'll enjoy yourself during your stay.

Sincerily,

Blind Blind Dates.

Guilliverlane was nearby on the south-side of the nearby Beorc city just 15 miles running away and the 16th was already next week. Lethe jumped up running out of her room with the letter in hand. She had to take the 17th off from work.

Footsteps rushing down the stairs woke Lyre up. She woke up with a strange flowery scent that seemed unnatural. Reaching for the source she soon found the envelope. It took a moment for her to realist it was a letter assigned to her but when she did she was suddenly up and awake. Tearing the envelope open to retrieve her letter.

Dear Lyre,

We managed to find a suitable partner for you at blind blind dates. It's a Laguz girl of the same age as you. No specifications for fetishes were given so we hope she will be adventurous enough for you.

We've made arrangements for your date at Guilliverlane 14, East entrance, on the 16th of September at 21:00.

We hope you'll enjoy yourself during your stay.

Sincerily,

Blind Blind Dates.

"A girl." Lyre repeated to herself. Somewhere she had expected her possible partner to be a male. Not that she minded at all, it just made it all the more exciting.


End file.
